Project: Fyrebrand
by IXStarbornXI
Summary: Before Lab Zero made Painwheel There was Fyreborn. Fyreborn, a 15 year old boy from Maplecrest, was abducted by Lab Zero's operatives and implanted with The flame parasite, Fraglantia. They try to brainwash him and controll his mind, but he strangely refuses and breaks out of the lab. He promises to destroy the Skullgirl and Lab zero for making him a weapon.


All was silent in Little Innsmouth, the dragonians, who were the majority that dwelt there, were just heading to sleep except for the ones who decided to keep their shops open for later hours. There was a restaurant called Yu-Wan's that sat in the heart of Little Innsmouth. Nadia Fortune, the infamous cat burglar, came to know this place as home after the rest of her gang was killed by the Medici family. She just sat there thinking about the ones she lost when out of nowhere a loud explosion is heard from outside, the smell of smoke followed.

Outside, a boy about 15 years old was trapped between the walls of an alley and the anti-skullgirls operative Valentine. "P-please… Just let me go…" Tears streamed down the boy's face and he whimpered as he felt the wall behind him. "You know I can't let you walk out of here alive Fyrebrand." Valentine said as she stepped closer. Fyrebrand's eyes closed and he accepted the inevitability of death. Valentine finally was close enough to execute the poor child and put him out of his misery. She raised her bonesaw to hack off his head; the blade came down at a perfect angle but a split second before it could slice Fyrebrand's neck open, a the blade of a scythe parried it away. "Leave the kid alone." A hooded figure said as it stepped out of the shadows, "Or face me instead" A pair of eyes behind the hood stared deep into Valentine. "What did you just say?" Valentine swung horizontally and jumped back. The man just stared and said no word; it was clear he would stand and fight for the child. "Oh well I'll just have to get another body bag!" Valentine and the hooded man dash towards each other and their blades meet half way, "Do you really think you can beat me?" there was a cold, deadly glare in her eyes. "I don't intend in killing you," he paused for a second, "It is not my destiny but his" He breaks the struggle and slashes at Valentine viciously. Fyrebrand just sat in the corner of the alley horrified as he sees the man get slashed across the chest and then again across his cheek.

The man managed to get a few strikes on Valentine as well, but his injuries were far worse. The man still stood his ground, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. Valentine took advantage of her opponent's current states and threw a barrage of syringes which the man managed to deflect, but one managed to penetrate his left thigh and paralyzing venom was pumped through his veins. He was forced to the ground and sat there helpless. "Damn." He grunted as the villainess slowly walked towards him. She chuckled as she raised her weapon to hack off both this man's and Fyrebrand's head. There was a knot in Fyrebrand's stomach and he knew he had to save this man, but what could he possibly do to stop this? Suddenly a spirit of hatred and anger filled his body he clenched his fists, and red flames circled around him. His heart raced, he started sweating, and he was waiting for the perfect chance to strike Valentine. "Any last words?" the man looked up and spat at her, Valentine just sighed. Before she had a chance to do anything Fyrebrand bolted towards the two leaving a trail of blue flames behind him. He rammed his fist into Valentine's abdomen using his strength and momentum, "Flamma odio!" he yelled, and the five multicolored flames started circling around his hand again, "Perdere hoc malum!" The five flames forced themselves into Valentine she coughed up blood just before the flames exploded sending her flying back towards a nearby dock.

Fyrebrand had also fell, but he was just tired from the powerful attack; the hooded man pulled the syringe out and got up, "Well at least this kid can defend himself" He picked Fyrebrand up and carried him out of the Alley, "He's still going to need a home." In the corner of his eye he spotted just the place Yu-Wan's though its dirty appearance the man knew that it was the perfect place for the boy to stay just as he had a long time ago. He placed Fyrebrand at the door of the restaurant knocked on a door and walked away knowing that the boy would be taken care of.

Nadia heard the knock, and when she opened it she immediately saw Fyrebrand lying there asleep. She looked around to see if anyone else was there, but it was too dark to see anything even with her enhanced vision due to her cat genes. She looked down again at the boy and noticed his clothing was tattered, Charcoal seemed to cover his body, and there were cuts and bruises all over him. "Who is it?" a cranky voice yelled from the kitchen. "It's a human boy" Nadia yelled back at him. "Don't tell me he's…" The cook's voice trailed off, "No it's alive, just….. Sleeping." "Well bring him inside then!" The cook shouted. Nadia sighed and took a moment to truly examine the unconscious boy. He seemed like any other kid, but she had the oddest feeling that something was demented about him. She brushed the feeling aside and dragged him into the restaurant. Regardless of the evil feeling around him she also sensed good in his heart. "Hopefully this doesn't end up a 'cat'-astrophe." she mumbled to herself and giggled.


End file.
